


It Was Easier To Hurt Him

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Break Up, Divorce, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cory split up for good.<br/>This the final installment in the San Diego Files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Easier To Hurt Him

Nick stood at the end of the pier watching the storm as it made its' way inland. The weather at that moment matched his mood perfectly. His divorce from Cory had become final that day, and even though he was the one to start the ball rolling, regret was tearing him to pieces. The thought of Cory being gone bothered Nick, but he knew it was his own fault. He knew that if he'd treated Cory better and hadn't done some of the other things he'd done, he wouldn't be standing there beating himself up.

There were so many things he could have done differently, but he chose not to. He could have cut out all the affairs and one-night stands, all the lying he did to cover his tracks, and he sure as hell could have been a better husband, but he wasn't. He didn't know for sure when it all started, he just knew that the end result was that he was alone. Maybe if he'd told Cory he loved him more, or been a little kinder to him, then maybe he would have stayed. Nick thought about that for a second and said; “Fuck it! It was easier to hurt him.....”

 

THE END


End file.
